


Cyborg 25 and The Doctor

by amor_est_mendacium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_est_mendacium/pseuds/amor_est_mendacium
Summary: Authors notes: Forgot to recognize that this story ended up coming from a long form request by @abionastar I realize I have been out of writing game for way to long and I wanted to come back with something long form I could be proud of. Thank you @overwatch-trashfics for staying on me and being understanding. An for the constant reblogs you are to kind to shar my stuff. I hope to get back in the saddle since writing is something I earnestly love. Anyway I will keep this short but thank you for the love.





	1. Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Forgot to recognize that this story ended up coming from a long form request by @abionastar I realize I have been out of writing game for way to long and I wanted to come back with something long form I could be proud of. Thank you @overwatch-trashfics for staying on me and being understanding. An for the constant reblogs you are to kind to shar my stuff. I hope to get back in the saddle since writing is something I earnestly love. Anyway I will keep this short but thank you for the love.

Chapter 1

The target clear with in his view, dashing forward never more sure in his life he made a strike at the small woman in front of him. There was silence and then a giggle as she phased atop the blade lightly. His red eyes only seemed to amplify the fury of how coy his sparring partner was being, since he was more than certain his strike should have split her down the middle.

“Mate you are taking this way to seriously, careful of you might have too much fun,” She let out a fairly easy chuckle as she phased behind him. Oh but this time he was ready and thoroughly tired of her toying around as he cracked her under the chin and with a swift kick knocked the wind out of her as she rolled to the testing ground floor.

“W-Whaaaah…” The young cadet was wheezing unable to make a full sentence but it was clear from the expression on her face she wanted to return the painful lack of breath she was experiencing.

“No reason to be such a sore ninny about losing. This is supposed to be fun.-“

For the first time a raspy voice came from her sparring partner who looked down upon her with disgust, “Fun! Fun and games is the reason I am like this. Take your training seriously and without complaint. If you think this a game you are a fool.”

“Bloody hell Genj-,” She didn’t get her chance to finish when a kind and moderate tone came over the training room intercom.

“I believe that will have to be all for today Cadet Oxton. Gen- I mean Subject 25 we have all of the data we need for today.”

Lena looked over to Genji with a bit of a mischievous smirk.

”Got the Doc to be a bit informal with you I see,” she said this in a bit of a play whisper.

“If you both could please vacate the testing chamber. We need to recalibrate our tests before we continue,” Doctor Ziegler’s voice came over the intercom a bit fluster and defensive. It was clear she was able to hear what the girl had been inferring. Ziegler up in the testing booth, let out an indignant sigh as she counted her lucky stars that Dr. O’Deorain hadn’t been present. She didn’t care for her colleagues cutting remarks about her familiarity with the new subject, much less hearing it echoed by other members of the Overwatch task force. She was not about to receive a lecture on on the proper code of conduct with patients from the likes of a soldier. However she could not deny that she had taken a rather familiar interest in Subject- no Genji’s plight. An she had to no one unwilling or a patient of such immense trauma took to cybernetics without immense difficulty. It had been a constant debate between her and her colleague Dr. O’Deorain how exactly a patient who did not want a cognitive relationship with their cybernetics respond. Of course. She argued tirelessly, that without empathetic and consistent care there would be constant disassociation from the cybernetics. The patient could become irrational and destructive and it was usually this point in her debate where she could not take hearing anymore of her colleagues morbid curiosities about how even possible failure could further their research.

When she reflected on the night she was presented with Genji’s case first hand, it was hard to deny that scientific curiosity over rid her guilt. It was easy for her to morally package the situation as the chance to save a life and future lives with study and discovery. The shuttle to the Tokyo Medical Center was a keen sense of excitement for her. That was however, till she was escorted to the room where he was being kept stable. The chart at the edge of his bed, didn’t even bare his proper name. He was simply Nanashi Gonbee on his chart since his body had been rendered unrecognizable (at the very least it had been a good excuse for the hospital; simply not to actually address who he truly was.) Safer for him to be a no one, rather than a dishonored member of the Shimada clan. The description of the trauma to his body was horrific and she knew than the one thing that was keeping him alive was sheer will. An since he was wanted internationally Overwatch could take him so long as it was quiet and off the record. Guilt registered now but at the time, it didn’t not cross her mind to consider what he wanted. She knew he struggled with the simple act of walking when he wasn’t driven by pure fury and will. The cybernetics were a unforgiving indicator when it came to simple tasks. However she knew simply telling him dissociation from his new body was not going to get him to respond or react better.

His first few days of consciousness he referred to her as a Witch and it was easier to dismiss him as Subject 25 (which at the time felt like a healthier means to assert herself, dismiss his rage, and detach her from the very thing she felt now.) It was now she wish she hadn’t been so responsive to his poor attitude and more understanding of his behavior. In her professional opinion she believed he became receptive to the title because of the disdain and rage towards ominics. Though she did not have any firsthand account of his feelings towards ominics or those with cyberprothesis; it was clear from his monitored behavior he did not see his new limbs as a new piece of humanity or ominics opponents as human. While he struggled with the basic acts of walking, writing, and eating; he soon discovered that his rage would need to be his primary drive (at least in his opinion.) She was in fact surprised when he agreed to assist her in data collection on his reflex’s, this merely leading to a more advantageous distraction when he was recruited to serve with the new wet works team Black Watch. The missions kept him motivated and machine like (or what she assume he believed to be machine like.) Though he had made enough progress go out on missions, he would have set backs like today; where he would not be able to walk down the hall to the Test Chambers.

Days like this would weigh on her because she could only recall how he would curse at her for his inability to walk and being trapped sometimes it was simply for that and other in a inhuman state. Though during these rages she felt as if not all of the slights were meant for her. Of course she couldn’t simply bring herself to ask about the brother that had left him to die this way.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she cursed under her breath. A luxury of unprofessional behavior she might indulge for just a moment, it was in this moment she sat up in utter discomfort as she felt eye’s upon her. She looked to the doorway and the hair at the back of her neck stood on end in embarrassment. Her eye’s able to capture who had been watching her struggle an frustration and not the ability to hear the tap of a long nails across the metal of the door jam. She knew when her eye’s met with colleagues she would be faced to face with her a bemused smirk.

“Of course,” the words left her mouth without much surprise.

“Did I catch in the middle of somethin’ Dr. Ziegler?” Moria might as well have been telling her that she was caught and her moment of weakness would be put on ‘The Officers Daily Report’ with a picture of her like a doe in headlights.

“Oh no I was simply finishing the data entries for today’s tests.” She dismissed the question as quickly as possible looking for a reason to leave.

“Oh don’t tell me you are still wasting your time collecting data on that ungrateful troglodyte. He is hardly worth the data, you are better off simply letting him mope till he realizes he has no choice other than to comply if he wants his cybernetics to work proper that is,” her words only seemed to be rolling her eyes for her.

“I am not having this debate again Dr. O’Deorain. Subject 25-“

“You mean Genji,” Moria interjected sharply.

“I do recall it was you who said that we needed to have grater compassion towards our patients Angela. Tell me how you have managed to balance emotional coddling with, objective and scientific data collection. An you wonder why our colleagues call you Mercy behind your back,” the facts were as cutting as the taps she made with sharp nails. Her words being sickeningly punctuated by the action.

“Don’t presume to be archaic Dr. O’Deorain, you know as well as I that medical data collection of our patients mental well-being is not emotional coddling,” Angela’s tone had become flat and unamused.

“What I am inferring here Angela is that-

“Dr. Ziegler, we are both professionals here,” Angela corrected swiftly.

“Dr. Ziegler what I am inferring is that your subject is his own issue. His mind is his own limitation and he will keep hobbling around like a sad wounded hound till he can get it through his head we saved his ungrateful life. If it weren’t for our genius he would be vegetating on a bed or simply dead.”

“It takes time to acclimate to prosthetis.-“

“An look how easy it is to make excuses fer the ungrateful,” letting herself in to sit with a smile knowing that it would only make things more uncomfortable.

“Hardly an excuse, now Dr. O’Deorain if we are done here I need to be on my way, “She was to livid to think of a proper excuse to leave. Perhaps it would be room checks least until she had mended her pride. The rest of the day she did all she could to try and keep to her work in silence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that night when she was jolted awake. Her body covered in a cold sweat. It was jarring to feel her heart pound under her hand as she tried to get her bearings in the dark. There was no confusion her nightmares were back, sometimes there would be simple and soft screams of young men for their mother’s and other time it was the smell of flesh and blood. It was enough disturbance to get her on her feet and back to her office.

Last thing her mind needed was to be left alone where her own guilt could become crippling, however just down the hall she saw a faint glow of red and the sound of slipping and struggling. It was just when she reached the bend in the hall, she caught sight of Genji trying to get himself to walk. She paused for a moment not wanting to disturb his own personal effort and watched. She could admit it was hard to watch him struggle but she had watched many a soldier do it upon injury in the field. Part of her wanted to know if this young man could find more will than simply feeling sorry for himself.

Those were Moria’s words not her own; she had to remind herself as she took a careful step forward. He was almost to his room when he crumpled to the floor, his body again rejecting being moved by the foreign legs. This loss of balance causing the man to hit his head hard on the walk rail in a sickening pang. She rushed over to check on him and it was clear from the blood from his temple he had struck himself rather hard in his effort. With a bit of struggle she turn him to sit as she checked his vitals to just be sure he hadn’t seriously injured himself, blotting the blood away from his temple.

However her hand stopped immediately when she heard the quiet rasp of his voice, “You don’t have to do that? It is just a scratch.”

“I was just making sure it wasn’t worse. Also, while I commend your will to work hard, it is also wise to work smart.”

“I don’t follow,” the fall having rung his bell enough that he was actually talkative for once.

“It means when you have those around you that can help, you can work for a longer period of time. Avoid an incident like this one. Can you get up on your own?” She grasped the rail to stand, I was in that moment she weighed the option for calling assistance. Since she was well aware just how heavy the man’s prosthesis were, so picking him up on her own was out of the question.

“Yes I can,” there was a weary look that crossed his eye’s as for the first time he took her offered hand as she helped him back to his feet.

“Arigato,” he bowed his head as he gripped the rail. It was as he stood though her free hand grazed across his chest stopping at his bare abdomen. The tips of her fingers seemed to transfer instant warmth to her cheeks as her eye’s wandered, no lingered at the man’s bare chest. She cleared her throat, she realized how long she had been staring. Her fingers tapped at his chest before she looked up and realized he was watching her. His own eye’s seemed to be as curious and in a moment of impulsiveness the two met in a curious kiss. Her eye’s locked closed, not even giving herself a chance to catch her breath and let herself stop thinking. Her lips were warmly met and scars she had not taken much time to observe were brushing along her own lips. For a face so marred they were surprisingly soft and inviting. The polarizing need was fueled by the fact, she could feel with each break in kisses his mouth was inviting her in for something deeper. It was than her mind snapped back to reality and she realized the contact was being reciprocated. In a moment of mixed frustration, shame, and sanity she pulled away from her lips, her breath making her light headed for a moment. With her head down and arm outstretched still at his chest as she began to shake her head no.

“I am sorry this-, I am-, that was not professional in the least,” she nearly took a step back her mind a whirl of excuses.

“I realize as your doctor that was an overstep and can you get to your room?” she was doing everything she could to get her mind back to task and not stare and focus on how his chest, Genji’s chest was rising, and falling against the hand she still had upon it. She was going to pull it back but his own hand reached for hers and patted it softly as if to reassure her everything was going to be fine.

He lowered her hands letting her fingers curl away, “I’ll walk you to your door… Just no more practicing like this.”

And for a moment she seemed to see the man’s scared lips crack a smile. She returned it as she guided him back to the door and with a bit more ease. His steps seemed to be steady, perhaps the crack to the head, or the endorphins. Angela could not dwell on the surprise, her own behavior leaving her in enough of a daze it would be futile to try and get any work done. So she slowly wandered and return to her quarters, for a restless night.


	2. Paper Crane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors WARNING: WARNING STORY IN THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTERS THAT FOLLOW WILL BE 18+ BECAUSE OF SUGGESTIVE SEXUAL CONTENT, ACTS, AND SITUATIONS. IF SEXUAL CONTENT OFFENDS YOU PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE READING.

Paper Crane  
CHAPTER 2

“I have had about enough of this Ziegler,” she felt the force of a tablet file brought down upon her desk. It was not like Reyes to be this emotional over one of her decision. It was childish of him and unbecoming.

She let him fume for a moment giving him the crown of a disappointed parent before she gently slid the documents over with the tips of her fingers. Part of her was not surprised it was the active duty files for Genji.

“I don’t need to review them Commander Reyes. I believe I was perfectly clear why Sparrow as you are calling him isn’t ready for any sort of mission based duty.”

“If this is some sentiment of duty keeping you from your job-.”

“My job is to rehabilitate Subject 25 Commander. My job is to be honest in my review and observation of my patient. Not falsify paperwork because you like what you see in a few tests. Now I know about your plans and I know exactly what you plan to use my patient for. Now allow me to propose to you a possibility where I am less than honest in my observation. You draft him into your unit, he goes out on a mission and suddenly he can’t walk or use his hands. You are in the middle of some godforsaken hell hole with a liability I signed off on. He ends up getting you injured or your men killed. I would be responsible commander, it would fall to me, and reasonably so because I said yes when a commander blustered at me. I don’t consider you foolish but don’t come to the medical bay thinking that raising your blood pressure is going to get me to agree or say yes.”

She held his eye contact as she pushed the file back in his direction.

“Will that be all Commander Reyes?”

“Ugh yes Doctor,” he grumbled, growled, and snapped up the file and stormed out of the medical bay leaving an awkward lapse of silence to the other medical recruits that had more than obviously stopped to listen.

She remained naturally calm despite how truly irritated she was. Even if others were not aware of her mistake, it was situations like these that felt like they knew. In her own earnest opinion she despised the active duty and what it had done to her an others around her. For simply using her father’s research she had been deemed an Angel and a saint by those thankful for a chance to live. Others however saw her as a battle field witch or demon. Moira was constantly comparing her to the goddess Morgan, who in her words presided over the battle field and when it was over she would choose the victor and just exactly who got to live. Oh how merciful she had been to bring a mothers son back, or the accursed shrew she had been to leave ones child to die out in a nameless field.

Whether it was this or her own swirling anxiety she was tired of feeling as if she was being ordered towards certain decisions. She despised the code name MERCY and she had enough advisement from top brass on how to do her own job. She realized her fists had been clenched and she was digging her pen into her palm. She let go with an exhale and pondered if it was time she simply took her work into the private sector. A few taps of her pen and she was started, that in her absent thought Genji was standing next to her desk. He seemed to have been waiting patiently enough for her to finish.

“Oh Genji… Can I help you? Did you walk here yourself?”

“Yes, I have been working with Dr. Davidson the Ominic, The one who thinks he is a monk,” A mocking laughter left him at the thought of a tin can being faithful to anything.

“That is because he is a monk Genji, his order is well renowned,” She said this more curtly than she meant but his tone was already beginning to irritate as much as Reyes storming in and acting childish.

“They can’t actually believe in enlightenment? They are machines,” He now sounded confused and a bit lost at the possibility.

“That would be a better question for Bankei,” She wanted to focus on her work but for a moment she looked up at him. Perhaps it wasn’t entirely the man was ignorant by choice.

“In fact you should speak to Bankei they are very kind. I can give you the science of why things may happen as they do. However Bankei has a spiritual insight that outside of my own belief in science I find enlightening. They have also managed to help our other patients in ways I never could,” there was an absent nod from Genji as she explained this. It was easy to tell in these moments he was simply trying to understand at a pace, slower than what it was coming towards him at.

“Oh I wanted to give you this,” He un-cupped his hand and placed gently a crane on her desk. Her eye’s widened a moment in sheer surprise at what she was being offered.

“Y-you made this? Today?” Her mind was racing and there was a clear smile that splashed over her face.

“Genji it is not only beautiful but it is amazing, how long did it take you to make?”

He could feel embarrassment take him. He had not expected her to be this surprised by the making of a simple crane. He had however after their kiss wanted to practice on a gentle touch. He had also wanted to make something for her since the night they had kissed she had seemed frustrated and ashamed. Yet he knew how difficult at this point it was to acknowledge any feeling. Especially when it felt like the parts of him that were human were simply going to corrode away.

“It was a challenge I gave myself, since I used to be very good at making cranes, it filled me with joy I could still make them like when I was little.”

She held it up and pet it gently on the head as she placed it next to a picture of her father.

“I will take good care of him.”

“You already do,” He again smiled at her, he hadn’t expected her kindness from the start and it was surprising now. He assumed to her he was just another experiment but since the night in the hall he wondered if she was simply as guarded as he was.

As he left her desk in a much more confident walk than he had been able to muster recently. He knew it would have been the moment to have worked his charm on her. Perhaps having eased her into the idea of some alone time, as he tried to see, just how far past a kiss he could get with the Doctor Ziegler. Since as of late there was a boyish excitement in his step when he realized he had not lost everything. However there was too much sentiment between himself and the doctor, for him to consider ruining the little kindness he had now by acting like the boy who found himself here.

Of course as he passed one group of younger female cadets, the idea of perhaps make his way back to Tokyo, crossed his mind. The young Shimada had, had it all, DTF girls had saved in his contacts, his own group of subordinates that answered his every whim, fear from those who it mattered, and why his father could never see the value he put back into the Shimada name? That he would never truly understand. Thinking about that now, there was something souring at the memory. It was not as if he had a drive to get back to those girls, the LAN rooms, the gambling halls, or even down a bowl at his favorite noodle stand. 

Last thing he wanted was for his memories to continue to feel as hallow as they had when he was bed ridden and staring at the hospital ceiling. Instead of reveling at the roguish life he had lived, he was staring at the ceiling wondering if his will to live had betrayed him. Feeling nothing but rage at what his brother had taken from him, when he the eldest had everything. The fact that his brother had been kind enough not to completely emasculate him, one would think he would be jumping for joy. Perhaps but in his time here, he was slowly beginning to discover how fragile and hollow a life he had from the start. Healing his body so he could live life like he was going to die tomorrow, just didn’t seem to have the allure it once did. This didn’t mean he had let go of his anger, he knew that when he was alone it was like a pit of poison.

As he proxyed himself into his room, he saw the silhouette of a man waiting for him,” Ah Mr. Shimada, don’t believe we have had the chance to talk.”

Reyes leaned back in the small desk chair, as comfortable as a man who was in his own home.

“Can I help you Commander Reyes,” For a moment there is a pause and Reyes smiles. He knew the boy was a good sword but did not know that he was at all perceptive.

“I thought I might finally get to meet the future member of a squadron I am putting together,” His voice was so relax as he toyed with a less than acceptable paper crane.

“Not half bad but from the mess of paper I assume you made quite a few of these, “He said this but rather than be cruel to the roughly shaped crane he put it down carefully.

“I know who you are is there a reason you are here? Other than to admire my poorly made cranes.”

“Take a seat I am sure you have questions about Blackwatch. To be honest, I was prepared for you to put up a fight rather than agree to join so easily,” He watched Genji keenly as he went to pull a chair he had been using for his rehabilitation exercises.

“To be quiet honest I don’t have any questions. I feel like in my case the less questions one has the better. I came from a crime Family. I know where too many questions leads. I also do not like owing debts, I assume for saving my life that is the place I find myself, “He did his best to try and read Reyes but the man made it difficult and it was hard to tell if he was getting even a rise out of the man.

It was in this tension Reyes broke out in a booming but genuine fit of laughter, it was than a halo-image of another commander he had seen before popped up from his watch also laughing equally as hard, “Please tell me you got a still of his face for the dossier Jack. Homeboy here thinks I am here to either fuck him or fight him.”

Rather confused at all of this he looked between the two waiting for an answer. As there was a final pause in the men’s laughter Jack’s halo-image spoke up, “We are just giving you a hard time kid. Here Overwatch is Family, we are not a team of mercenaries and we won’t hold saving a life over a man’s head. However the Japanese government is willing to wipe the slate clean, with a new start, and new identity if you help Overwatch. That is not to say that Blackwatch, (still not a fan of the name Reyes) Blackwatch is going to be in charge of handling things public might take the wrong way. You are not a hit squad but you may at times be tasked with taking a life or lives. You will have all the information before that decision is made. Now if this is a path you want to take with us, you can sign for service. If you want to be a part of something else, or make your own way. You are free to do so.”

Genji was quiet but the men were patient knowing they had sprung a great deal upon the young man.

“If it means a service I can be proud of and I can go into a new life with my honor than I agree.” He took the stylus Reyes handed him and made his membership to Overwatch official. Reyes stood with a smile and patted him in the shoulder, keep the good work up and we will speak again.”

Genji’s expression was a bit lighter than before, he was ready to make a deal with cut throats, and yes he was sure the man was capable when it came to such. However he was pleased to meet men in charge with a sense of humor to them. The world he knew humor had no place even in the most benign of dealings but to see here that things could have a light heart, had him breathing a sigh of relief. Though the offer of family (though he was not sure how serious Commander Morrison was being with the gesture if, it was familiarity, or an earnest kindness.) he wanted to accept it as he believed it. He wanted this offer of family to mean something, he knew for him this would be a new start. So he would take this new start and be the man he wasn’t in his old life.

With the strain of the day and not quite enough coffee to keep her going, she relented to exhaustion, and head back to her quarters. Once she proxyed into her quarters she backed up into the closed door and rested her head flush to it. She let out a frustrated exhale of air. She clung to the door for a long moment, before she convince her body let go and walk into the room. She finally kicked her shoes, cursing a need for order she placed them upon the shoe rack and headed to the kitchen. The carpeted floor was soft and cool along her stocking covered toes and she took a moment to roll them into the carpet before she made it into the kitchen to herself some tea. How could a mundane task feel so heavenly? Looking in the fridge she was resigned to ordering from the mess hall rather than split hairs and cook. Her fridge was a dystopian novel in the making. Shelves mostly empty with the exception of carton of old Thai and coffee she was saving from the day prior.

“Angela you are a complete mess…”

She finally pulled herself out of her refrigerator kicking it closed she shuffled to her room as she slowly and lazily stripped down, the idea of standing in a shower felt far more enticing than standing and sweating over a stove. Which if she was honest would be a omelet and some toast.

Finally bare and ready to be free of the day, she turned on the shower. She waited a long moment for the water to grow warm against her outstretched forearm. She leaned against the smoky glass door of the shower before she stepped in. The water across her body was cleansing as she pulled herself against the wall to simply relax and let her mind wander in enjoyment.

As she let her eye’s close and her imagination wander, in her mind another larger form entered the shower with her. She smiled as she imagined the larger form start catch her at the sides. Her own fingers dragged down the front of her body as she traced just where she wanted to be touched. She could still think of the weight and size of Genji’s hand. It was an easy tactile thought and she could feel her body tremor in its imaginings. She backed up into the wet tile, the droplets water were like static, and with a breath she imagined just exactly how a kiss that lacked abandon would taste.

Wet hands and the weight of another body pressed up against her, as she was going to let herself be taken by her imagination a speaker began to ring in the bathroom announcing the front door. She cursed an ordered the shower to pause as she pushed away from the wall. It was infuriating to have her mind wander back to reality and remind her when she was alone. She pulled a towel around her head and pulled on a robe to get the door.

As she sat at the table, her food still bagged she pondered the bold idea of heading over to Genji’s quarters. She could sit lonely and moist with her food allowed to sit or she could mustered some courage and pulled on some clothes. So in a moment of boldness she dried off and got dressed. It was not the most outing worthy attire but it was comfortable. She had an old summer games shirt from when her brother had competed, gray sweats, and her most tattered but comfortable navy flats. She didn’t let her mind swirl with doubt at the idea he might not want company. When she reached Genji’s quarters she tapped the doorbell and waited. It took a few moments but to her surprise there was an answer,” I know this is odd but I ordered from the mess hall and they gave me to much and I was wondering. Well if you hadn’t eaten maybe we could share some cold Chinese.”

He smiled to the unexpected surprise but was not, going to show her away. He let her in much to Angela’s surprise,” I was just going to play a game before bed. I have trouble with the ordering panel, so I was-“

“Well it is a good thing I came with food, you shouldn’t go without eating. If anything your muscles ahem your muscles need more protein to handle the stress of the cybernetics.”

He gave a silent nod as he helped her set his small table, “I also wanted to repay you for the good news and gift you gave me. I was distracted today and-“

With that she paused realize their hands had met. For moment her mind went to pulling the man in and planting a heavy kiss on his lips but she realized for once there was a reason she was here,” I realized after everything that happened, when-when we kissed. I don’t really know you all that well. I mean I can’t say I have done anything like that before but I would like to at least get to know the man I kissed ja?”

Her face was flushed and her mind abound by what she could have with impulse but the last thing she wanted was to feel a rush and then regrets. An out of all of this Genji was being nothing less than sweet and patient.

“I should like the same, I have been working with you and I can’t say I know a thing about you you Doctor Ziegler.-“

“Since I have come to you in pajamas and Chinese. I believe it is safe to call me Angela in this room.”

“You mean no one is watching,” he looked around assuming in a place like this he was being monitored at all times.

“Oh no that is off, it was on when this was a hospital room and we were monitoring your vitals. Only myself and the other head scientist have access to it. An I don’t believe she has interest in spying on you. I- I give you my word I haven’t been spying on you in your quarters,” she quickly felt herself flush as he began to laugh at her realization.

“No I assumed you were being kind about my being a prisoner. However if this is how lax Overwatch is with prisoners, well it is in trouble.”

She scoffed at his cockiness, “Well if you would like high security that could be arranged.”

“No, no, where else would I play Diablo?” She looked up and over to the system. The screen was muted but it was nostalgic to see the menu.

“I need to apologize because for the most part I try to distance myself from those I treat. I can seem cold but your care does matter,” again a wave of embarrassment washed over her.

“If so I would appreciate if you would call me Genji. It is my name and I am afraid I will forget it being like this. I am still afraid I am less of a man and I don’t like being seen as just a subject,” Angela nodded.

“It will be Genji from now on,” he smiled as she said his name.

“If it is a compromise, perhaps you can stay and play some Diablo and in turn I will answer whatever questions you have. However if you give me the controller. You will need to answer my question or give me another kiss,” She flushed again but she couldn’t deny there was something charming to his forward attitude.

“I am abysmal at the game but you have yourself a challenge.”

To be continued…


End file.
